


Tia & Julia's Wedding: The Wedding Night

by flickawhip



Series: Tia & Julia's Wedding [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Tia and Julia's wedding night.RP Fic.





	Tia & Julia's Wedding: The Wedding Night

Tia Cullen smiled at her new wife Julia Henry-Bliss as they walked into the bridal sweet at the hotel they were spending their honeymoon at.

"My dear sweet Julia..."

She murred softly gently taking hold of Julia's hand. 

"My gorgeous Tee."

Tia purred softly and kissed Julia. Julia murred as she kissed back sweetly. Tia mewed into the kiss wrapping her arms around Julia. Julia smiled, moving to cup Tia's ass gently. 

"My sexy girl."

Tia gasped and gently trailed her hands up Julia's spine. Julia purred softly. Tia murred.

"Is this all real...or just a glorious dream...are you really here in my life again and my wife or am I just wishing and your still in that dreadful boarding school.... if it’s not real...then gods please don't let me ever wake up."

She said softly to no one really as she kissed the exposed parts of Julia's chest as he hands found her dress zipper. 

"I'm real Tia..."

Julia murmured, stroking Tia's cheek gently. 

"My beloved."

Tia mewed softly.

"My Julia...."

She breathed and slowly, tenderly, lovingly unzipped Julia's dress. Julia smiled, pulling back just long enough to step free of her dress, moving to kiss Tia sweetly but passionately again even as she moved to undress Tia tenderly. Tia purred at the sight of her wife’s naked body.

"Your so sexy..."

She purred.

"I'm so unworthy of you... you should be with someone who is just as beautiful...not some succubus."

"Tia... my darling, sweet Tia."

Julia murmured, moving to kiss Tia both tenderly and forcefully. 

"I chose you, my gorgeous, sexy wife... I loved you as a teenager and I love you now... my mind, my heart... my soul has always wanted you... and now I have you."

Tia mewed softly and silent tears of happiness began to roll down her face.

".... Julia..."

She murred and gently kissed her breasts. Julia murred softly, kissing Tia's tears from her cheeks. 

"I love you, my sexy succubus."

Tia murred and nuzzled into her.

"Mine?"

She said softly. 

"Yes Tee, Yours... Always."

"Make love to me...."

Tia purred softly. 

"I thought you'd never ask."

Julia murmured, kissing her softly and moving to gently nudge her down and back onto the bed, moving to kneel over her, stroking her cheek softly. 

"My gorgeous girl."

Tia mewed softly up at Julia. 

"I love you, so much."

Julia whispered, kissing her sweetly once again even as she moved to cup and caress Tia's breasts. 

"Oh Julia."

Tia mewed softly and lovingly as she pushed her chest up gently into Julia's touch. Julia smiled, moving to tenderly tease Tia's breasts. Tia kept mewing softly. 

"You like that baby?"

"Yes my love."

Tia purred.

"I love anything you do to me..."

"I love you."

Julia whispered once more, moving to kiss Tia softly even as she stroked a hand up Tia's inner thigh. Tia began shivering and mewing. 

"Ready baby?"

"Yes."

Tia murred.

"My wife.... My love."

"My baby girl."

Julia murmured, moving to slowly push inwards. Tia gasped and mewed. Bucking up into Julia's fingers. Julia smiled and quickly set a pace. Tia was soon panting and mewing. Her body covered in sweat. Julia soon upped her pace. Tia moaned.

"Julia....Julia...Ohhhhhh Julia.... Oh, my sweet Julia...."

She reached up and with one of her hands, which was trembling due to the pleasure she was experiencing, stroked Julia's face.

"Oh my love.... you do know I can never live by the vow I took back there to 'forsake all others and keep myself only unto you... don't you?"

She mewed.

"There....will be...others..."

"I know baby... I know."

Julia soothed, upping her pace yet again. Tia mewed and began to shake with pleasure as her climax approached.

"Your....next."

She managed to mew and stammer. 

"Then come for me baby."

Tia cried out and came apart. She let her orgasm subside before she rolled Julia over so she was now on top.

"Ohhhh Julia...."

She purred.

"What you just did to me you bad bad girl..."

She teased and kissed Julia hotly and fully on the mouth as her legs moved so one was in between Julia's.

“Now... where were we?”


End file.
